The Intervention
by Serephine Gryffis
Summary: Griphook finds a file. One that shouldn't have been overlooked. One that should have never been overlooked. And now he's read it, he's determined that Harry should live: his way. Harry/Draco/Neville friendship, not too sure on pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Griphook looked through the file again, a frown marring his face. His eyes flashed from word to word over and over again until he finally dropped the stack of joined parchment. He lent back into his wing-back chair and stroked his chin slowly.

"Well I'd be damned." He thought.

:O:

The young boy looked up from the flowerbed as he finished weeding it. Getting up, his clothes hung from his body. Any decent person would immediately go over and ask why he wore so large clothes and clothes for much larger, but younger children than himself. The residents of Privet Drive though, ignored it, as it was a common occurrence. Harry Potter was an enigma to a few, as though his aunt and uncle called him deranged, wrong in the head, he acted like the most polite boy in the world.

Harry brushed himself down and hurriedly walked to the back door and knocked politely. Aunt Petunia had locked him out until he had finished weeding. When the door opened to reveal his horse-like aunt, Harry bowed his head.

"I've finished weeding, aunt Petunia." He said quietly. She sniffed and looked over to see her flowerbeds weed-free and the compost bin shut properly. She nodded and looked over his brown dusty form.

"Take a shower, quickly; and get those clothes in the wash-basket!" She whispered loudly. Opening the door, Harry rushed inside, just missing the door on his heel. He took off his shoes and put them on the bottom rack where his shoes were to go. He hated wearing them, but they were the only pair of shoes he owned that were small enough for him.

As told, he took a shower and deposited his dirty clothes in the wash-basket. As usual, another set of clothes were in the small cupboard set aside for his wash-things. He always knew he would need a spare set when his aunt told him to work on the garden. Looking at the clock in the hall, he saw it was nearing seven in the evening. He hurried down to the kitchen to see his aunt buttering a piece of bread. He waited beside the island table and watched as she put a single piece of ham on it before layering it with another piece of buttered bread. When she was done, she gave it to him with pursed lips.

He muttered a small thanks and scarpered off to his cupboard just as his uncle Vernon got in the door. His uncle was a fat man Harry privately thought looked like a walrus. Vernon grunted as the cupboard door shut and locked it as he walked passed. Harry closed his eyes and chewed the sandwich, thankful he didn't have to deal with his uncle that night.

When he had finished, he buried himself in the large shirt he had deemed his blanket for the night now his largest shirt was in the wash-basket. He closed his eyes and was soon in dreamland until it was interrupted.

In his dreams, a small suited man with greenish, wrinkly skin appeared in a wing-back chair. He had large pointy ears and his teeth were sharp and pointed.

"Good evening, Lord Potter. What you are experiencing is what we rarely have to do, but in your case, we do have to. I understand you are living in very harmful conditions with you maternal aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley?"

Harry frowned and nodded. "Who are you?"

The goblin chuckled, an amused smile on his face. "I am Griphook, the Potter Family Finance Director, otherwise known as the Potter Banker. I am a goblin from Gringotts. Judging from your expression, your aunt has not told you your heritage?"

Harry gaped and nodded.

"Very well; magic is real, very real, Milord. Your mother was what was known as a muggle-born, or using the derogatory term, mud-blood. She came from a normal family wizards call muggles, who didn't have any magical relatives. Your father, however, came from a purely magical family, known as Purebloods. The Magical World is both large and secret. Tomorrow morning, I will be coming under disguise to pick you up. You will be living with the Goblins of Gringotts until you turn seventeen."

Harry just gaped and was about to speak when he woke up in his cupboard

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream…" He said this mantra many times but the elation he felt about leaving the Dursley's wouldn't fade. Aunt Petunia unlocked his cupboard as usual at seven and told him his chores for the day. He was given a single piece of buttered toast like usual, and allowed to brush his teeth.

At nine, he was washing the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia went to answer it and brought back a man with a pinstriped suit and slightly pointed ears. He was just as wrinkly as Griphook had been. He smiled at Harry and bowed, making Petunia fluster.

"Lord Potter. Gringotts shall be taking over your guardianship now." He straightened and snapped his fingers, making Petunia glow before fading. Harry himself felt oddly light. "Now that the protections on this house are gone, which were not working in the first place, we can leave."

He turned to Petunia, and, in front of their eyes, shortened and became the Goblin Harry saw in his dream. Petunia stifled a shriek but her apparent fear was still there. Griphook sneered at her before snapping his fingers again, making himself and Harry disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**:One Year Later:**

The red steam train let off a whistle, and bustled out of the station. One Neville Longbottom came across a carriage in which a student a little taller than himself sat looking out of the window. He had messy, jet black hair and pale white skin. When he turned his head to look at Neville, the boy opened the compartment immediately, a smile marring his face as he saw his friends emerald green eyes.

Harry Potter smiled at his friend of just under a year. They had met when Neville had come with his grandmother to withdraw some galleons near Halloween. Griphook had informed him that Neville's mother was his god-mother, and had boosted Neville's confidence to the roof. It didn't help that Harry had convinced Neville's gran Augusta that Neville should get his own wand to be proud of.

"Hey mate!" Neville said jovially. Harry grinned and clasped Neville's hand and did their usual shoulder-bash. They were quite the team.

Over his time in Gringotts, Harry had muscled up, and regained every feature he had lost due to malnutrition. When they did various blood tests, they had found his mother, Lily, had been adopted into the Evans family, and was actually the long-lost Rosan Willow, a pure-blood twin of Ethan Willow. Harry had met his uncle around Christmas and since then, had spent two days every second month with his uncle.

Through those tests, he also found his god-father magically adopted him as a back-up, should his parents ever die. The Black traits in him showed clear when they activated them. He had a more aristocrat physiology than he had before, and the Black Family Magik's had shone through too. He could call up the Black Flame on command, as he could the Potter Wings. That had been an impressive magik; as once he called them forth, he couldn't put them away, only fold them into his back.

Also, the Goblins had found various blocks around his magical core due to a soul inhabiting a small portion of his mind. The spirit had been dealt with quite quickly after that discovery. Because of that, his scar had healed so now it was only a small silver line. Various magical abilities had been found out after that; including mage sight, shape-shifting abilities, natural Animagus abilities, and minor metamorphing magic. There were a few others Harry preferred to keep to himself.

Neville sat across from him and they exchanged words on what had happened since they had last met a month ago. Their relationship was more like brothers than friends, so the time they were separated didn't really matter to them.

After about ten minutes of talking and various kinds of laughing, they were interrupted by a small male red-head.

"Umm, excuse me. There's no free carriage anywhere, can I sit here?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. He didn't like liars, especially when he knew the train created more carriages when one wanted to sit on their own or didn't have anywhere to sit. Neville noticed Harry's reaction and kept quiet.

"If you wanted somewhere to sit, a free carriage would be created for you. I don't like liars, and neither does Neville. Please get one of those carriages for yourself. Now why, may I ask, do you ask to sit here when I know that you have already found somewhere to sit?"

The red-head blinked before opening his mouth to speak. "How did you know I had a place already?"

Neville chuckled a bit, figuring it out too. "Your trunk isn't anywhere near you."

Harry smirked at his friend's answer, which, in turn, made the boy go away. When the trolley-lady came around, the two eagerly bought a packet of Bertie Botts, pumpkin pasties, and Honey-Dukes chocolate. The only other interruptions they got were from prefects and three other first years.

"They said Harry Potter was in this compartment. It's you, isn't it?" The blonde said, pointing at Harry. Harry took him in and smiled creepily.

"Well, of course. You must be my delightful cousin, Draco Lywethn Malfoy."

Draco blinked, perplexed. "The Potter's aren't related to the Malfoy's!" He said blankly.

Harry shook his head and traced his Black features, making Draco jog on.

"My god-father magically adopted me, Sirius Black. Your mother is his cousin, but before he got sorted into Gryffindor, she was like his older sister. I do wonder though, can you produce the family magik?"

Draco's eyes shot open and he himself grinned before nodding. Every family's magik was secret when concerning outsiders. Some families magik was known though, because they had been seen using it. Say, the Snape woman. They could create spells in seconds, not needing any books or Latin dictionary's to help them. Most spells were created by the female Snape's. Unfortunately, the only Snape left was male and most unlikely to continue his family line.

Neville groaned and leaned back into his seat.

"Merlin, no one should have let you two meet before the sorting."

Harry flashed Neville and innocent look, as did Draco, before motioning them in.

"I don't want to make enemies out of family, Draco. Unfortunately, the Potter's HAVE to be in Gryffindor, as Malfoy's have to be Slytherin's. It's our heritage, after all."

Draco nodded solemnly before sitting down. The two grunts following him, he waved away. It made the two others chuckle.

"You've got them well-trained." Neville commented.

"Yes, yes I do. It is a gift only the finest influential people can master." He said sagely, before breaking out in laughter with Harry and Neville.

Halfway through the train ride, they got back to the topic of family magik's. Neville, being pure-blood, was distantly related to the Black's, so could know about the Black Flame, though he couldn't do it himself. Draco and Harry had competitions for a while on who could make the most extravagant flame creatures, Neville being the judge. As they were all vaguely related to the Potter's, Harry showed them his wings.

They were a dark blood red that had golden tips at the tops. True Gryffindor colours.

Five minutes before the train got in, the boys got changed. Harry removed his black slacks and tight t-shirt in favour of a black dress-shirt, suit-trousers, and black school robes. He didn't bother to change out of his black converse high-tops, but did activate the small runes he had to hide his wings.

That was another thing. The Goblins had taught Harry everything about Runes that they could without suspicion. After Christmas, he had gotten runic tattoos magically painted on his upper arms, chest, thighs and biceps, and palms. They were easy to hide, apart from the ones on his palms. For them, he wore acromantula silk fingerless gloves. They did all sorts of things, but they were mostly magic and physical strengthening. The tattoos had been a pain to get done, but unfortunately, Harry tolerated it easily.

When the train stopped, they got out and were led by a man Harry assumed was a half-giant. They were led down a cliff and got their first view of Hogwarts. They took small boats at the bottom, and were joined by a female childhood friend of Draco, called Pansy Parkinson. Harry's first assessment of her was that she looked like a stupid pug, but on second glance, he could see it was a façade, even if her looks weren't. She had a cunning look in her eyes, and Harry knew from that look, she was a pure Slytherin, and was probably an amazing actress.

Once they made it across the Black Lake – Harry saying hi to the giant squid on the way over – they walked behind the giant man up some stairs past two giant boar statues and up to a door.

He knocked loudly, and a few seconds later, it opened to reveal a stiff old lady in emerald green robes.

"Got the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded before turning to the first years. Harry vaguely listened to her speech, picking up things like, 'lose house-points' and 'Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin'.

All in all, Harry ignored each and every one of her words, only picking up various phrases for future reference. When she left, saying to 'smarten up', everyone started chatting to each other. Draco, Neville, and Harry just sighed, wondering what would happen if adults decided to off themselves and leave children such as these to their own devices.

When she came back, she was holding a stool with a ragged hat atop it. She led them through a set of large doors bigger than the ones in Gringotts. The Great Hall was impressive, Harry could say. He heard a bushy haired girl say the ceiling was enchanted, so looked up to see an exact replica of the sky outside. Harry just raised an eyebrow, as it wasn't that much of a feat if you knew how to handle professional runes.

When they came to the end, McGonagall placed the hat and stool on the raised platform holding the staff table and took out a piece of parchment. She called out numerous names, including Neville's and Draco's. They both got into their respected houses, Neville being in Gryffindor while Draco went into Slytherin. When Harry's name came up, he just swaggered up with a mischevious grin on his face. He had met a few interesting people, including one Remus John Lupin.

"Hello Minnie. How have you been this past decade? I mean, that's the last time I probably saw you."

The hall fell silent as McGonagall blinked before smiling slightly.

"I have been fine, Mr Potter. Please call me Professor McGonagall during school though."

Harry nodded jovially and sat on the stool. He sniggered when the hat started pounding on his Occlumency shields. After three minutes, Harry burst out laughing as the Hat burst into hysterics.

"Let me in, you mini-marauder!" He shouted for the entire hall to hear. A lot of the older students and teachers gaped at him. "Mr Potter. Are you doing this on purpose?" He said seriously, and was answered with a single word.

"Maybe."

Professor McGonagall hit him on the back of the head lightly, making him pout at her. He reluctantly let the hat in for a few seconds, giving the hat the chance to give him a mental slap.

"GRYFFINDOR! Now get me off his head!"

Harry pulled the hat off his head and gave it back to McGonagall. Feeling two sets of eyes on him, he turned his head to see the Headmaster and the last living Snape trying to catch his eyes. He pasued and ruffled around in his robe pockets. When his hand came out of the black cloth, a letter was in his hands. He walked over to Snape and handed him the letter before walking to Gryffindor table. He was greeted with cheers and stares in abundance.

The sorting went on, with Harry just staring up at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was…interesting for Harry, to say the least.

Potions with Snape was tolerable, because he had minor experience with potions; and charms with Flitwick was a blast. Harry thought he was the funniest teacher he had seen. When his name had come up on the register, he had fallen off the pile of books on his seat so he was higher up. Transfiguration was probably the subject he didn't like as much as the others; he didn't see why he had to say different words for different spells when just pointing your wand, concentrating on what you wanted it to turn into, and sending a burst of magic off did it fine. When he brought this up, McGonagall had heartily said she had thought the same, but had learnt that as it got more complicated – like inanimate to living and organic transfiguration – you needed a lot more help. She explained that spells were like guidelines for your magic to follow.

Harry, Neville and Draco still sat together, occasionally just picking up food and taking it out on a walk so they wouldn't have to suffer the glares from their fellow house-mates from bringing Slytherin's, or Gryffindor's to their table.

When they met the poltergeist though, Neville had nearly dragged them away.

They were walking up the transfiguration corridor when they met him. Water balloons fell from the ceiling onto them. Peeves had come down cackling but stopped when he saw them laughing along. The poltergeist smirked and rubbed his hands together as Neville did a small charm he had learnt from an early age to dry them off.

"Hey, Peeves. Want to have a seven-year truce? We help and provide pranking entertainment around the castle while you give us some insight to the castle layout and whatnot?" Harry said lightly.

Neville groaned and looked at his friends, as if deliberating whether to grab their robes and tug them away. Peeves ghostly eyebrows raised considerably, but he stroked his chin and stared at the three in turn and did a double whoop when he recognised some of their features.

"Its Jamesy's and Lilsies, Cissy's and Lucy's, and Frank and Alice's kiddies!" He shouted gleefully. "Well, young sir's, I accept graciously. All your parents-ies in their days were my pranky-doo-la buddies! Even Cissy when she wanted to get Bellsie-trix and Lucy when he wantses to gets old Sluggie!"

Harry, Neville and Draco raised their eyebrows but smirked in unison after Peeves saluted them.

That day, pranking reigned supreme as Peeves led the three to the kitchens with three colourful vials. At dinner-time, anyone and everyone had bright neon coloured hair. The two Weasley twins had mock-fainted at the sight of each twin having their real name printed on their cheeks in block blue paint that wouldn't come off for the remaining school-week. All hair colours faded away about an hour after they finished eating, but Snape's greasy black hair refused to go back from neon blue until around the time when the twins' names peeled off their cheeks.

Throughout their first week of school they met the rest of their respected year and a few others. They found the bushy-haired girl from the sorting was called Hermione Granger and was Gryffindor's notable bookworm and all-round clever-person. They also found the red-head from the train – who got sorted into Gryffindor, sadly enough – was the youngest male Weasley, Ronald. The rest of the Gryffindor boys consisted with muggleborn, Dean Thomas, and half-blood, Seamus Finnegan. The few other girls in Gryffindor first year were called Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Sally-Anne Perks. The Slytherin girls were Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. The boys other than Draco were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – Draco's two thugs – Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

In Ravenclaw, there was Terry Boot; Michael Corner, Stephan Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Morag McDougal, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin. They didn't know a lot of people from Hufflepuff, but they knew a few. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillan were the few they had met. The rest kept out of the way because of Draco.

Sprout was a kind teacher, the perfect Head of House for Hufflepuff. She didn't take points or give detention when you did something bad or made a mistake. Harry and Draco didn't like Herbology per say, but because of Neville's enthusiasm for it, they tolerated the dirt and grime. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a joke, a complete and utter joke. So much so that the three started studying themselves and would read books or write lists of spells they knew during class instead of trying to decipher Quirrel's stutters.

In turn, this provoked the three practicing different spells in an abandoned classroom.

Harry used a small piece of chalk to draw a rune-circle and then proceeded for the next five minutes to draw lots of different runes. Draco and Neville stood back and watched with fascination. Harry was making a rune-circle that would create a magic-dummy that they could use for target practice. When he was done, he crouched down outside of it and touched the outer-circle, closing his eyes and channeling magic into it. The runes glowed blue for a second before an average sized dummy that they could see through appeared. Harry stepped back and grinned, pointing his wand at it. The dummy started to change until it was a replica of Snape, greasy hair and all.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted, sending off the tickling jinx. It hit the Snape-dummy and a red 'X' appeared where he hit. "Stupefy! Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus!"

With that done, he stepped back after smiling at seeing all the 'X's around the heart area. Draco stepped forward and started firing off spells. "Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Confringo! Flipendo!"

He to grinned at the blue 'X's hitting the exact same spot every time in comparison to Harry's red 'X's all different places around the same area. He stepped back to let Neville come forward. He bit his lip before breathing and shouting off spells at the dummy.

"Bombarda! Expelliarmus! Confringo! Flipendo!" When he stopped, he smiled weakly at the green 'X's hitting each joint where the wrist, arm, elbow, shoulder, and neck connected. Harry nodded wearily before going over to the circle and scuffing his shoe over the rune-line. The Snape-dummy shimmered and faded away as Harry vanished the chalk-lines making the circle and runes.

"That was good, we even got some third-year spells in there."

Draco snorted. "Your first spell was a tickling charm."

Harry pouted. "I want to perfect it so I can get you whenever I like."

Draco's smirk instantly dropped and was replaced by a scowl. Neville put a placating hand on his shoulder and patted him.

"Ignore him, Draco, he's just too much like his dad."

Harry nodded, agreeing. "My godfather too, and I met the man who might have been my godfather if not due to his Lycanthropy and the fact that Sirius was my godfather instead. Moony is a genius!" He sounded dreamy at his last words, as if remembering something heavenly. "We just have to find the Marauders Map and the school is ours!" He put his arms up just as the door to the classroom opened. The Weasley twins walked in solemnly, oddly serious. They went up to Harry and bowed.

"We, Fred and George Weasley, come to the only Marauder Son and present you with..." One brought out a piece of old parchment that made Harry's eyes gleam. "The Marauders Map."

Harry reverently took it from their hands and tapped it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said quietly. He removed his wand and lines started appearing, until he was holding a map of Hogwarts. Neville and Draco shared a look that clearly said, 'what monster is this?'

Harry looked to the twins and grinned, before tapping the map. "Mischief Managed." He folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. "You two are life-savers, I was going to ransack Filch's office to find this thing!"

The twins grinned before bowing. "You said you met Moony, who is he?"

Harry grinned before puffing up his chest. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are - in this order - Remus John Lupin; Peter James Pettigrew; Sirius Orion Black; and my father, James Charlus Potter."

The twins looked awed before they nodded and ran off in a daze. Harry grinned and looked over to Draco and Neville. The two boys couldn't help but shudder at the manic glint in his eyes.

"My friends, we are now in possession of the Marauders Map."

Queue the simultaneous shudder from the blonde and brunette.


End file.
